<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Occasionally she broke by bouncymouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252619">Occasionally she broke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/pseuds/bouncymouse'>bouncymouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/pseuds/bouncymouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran and Balthier on the Osmose Plain. 100 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthier &amp; Fran (Ivalice Alliance), Balthier/Fran (Ivalice Alliance)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Occasionally she broke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Occasionally she broke. One evening he'd found her in the co-pilots chair, watching the sunset over the Osmose Plain. As the scarlet sky had faded to navy she'd turned to him with a soft, sad expression and shining eyes.</p>
<p><em>It’s beautiful, </em>she’d murmured quietly.</p>
<p>He'd been inclined to agree but the words had died on his lips. When she’d turned back to watch the sky he'd crossed the bridge and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, fingertips following the fine silhouette of her throat. She'd sighed at his touch and, silently, they'd watched the sunset together.</p>
<p>Nothing else needed to be said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>